Ice Skating
by Pit-Trap
Summary: They say heroes need to be strong and brave, courageous and tough, and smart and thoughtful. They never said anything about ice skating.


Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, Super Smash Bros, etc.

Warnings: Hint's of LinkXPit, etc, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Few clouds hung in the sky and sun offered little heat. Snow sparkled on the ground and clung to the branches of numerous trees. Icicles hung from the roof of the Smash Mansion, refusing to drop down. It was the dead of winter, a time for snowball fights, sitting by fire, and bundling up to block out that chilly winter air. It was also a time for ice skating. Who doesn't love the feeling of being to glide over a lake of frozen water that would glisten and glitter in the winter sun? Many of the Smashers' enjoyed this winter sport. Not to far away from the Smash Mansion a lake was frozen and perfect for skating on. Quite a few of the Smashers' were skating there. Pit and Zelda were skating side by side, talking as they skated. The Ice Climbers, who were masters at the sport, were skating side by side as well. Pikachu, though he had no ice skates to wear, was managing to skate as well, trying to impress everybody. And though they were not skating, Red and Lucas were busy throwing snowballs at each other, not too far from the lake. Everyone was enjoying the winter time fun. Everyone except Link.

The swordsman was standing not too far away from the lake, underneath a tree covered in snow. Link was watching all the other Smashers' skating with envy in his blue eyes. Link could do many things; after all he was considered a hero. Link could defeat Ganondorf, he could use numerous different weapons, horseback ride, and many other different things. But the one thing he couldn't do was ice skate. No matter how hard he tried, Link always managed to land on his butt whenever he ice skated. He just wasn't cut out for it. So he stood, watching all the other Smashers' enjoy their skating. Link especially watched the angel, Pit. Pit was very good at ice skating, no matter how many times he spun in those tight circles; he always managed to stand up straight when he stopped spinning. He would fly in the air and then land back on the ice, enjoying himself. Link could see that Pit was currently talking to Zelda as they skated, though they were too far for Link to hear and understand them.

"I'm going to miss ice skating when all the ice is gone." Pit was saying to Zelda, as he skated next to her.

"Me too." Zelda said, rubbing he gloved hands together. "I'm glad it's safe enough for us to skate on this lake too. Do you skate a lot Pit?"

"I guess," Pit said, smiling. "It's really fun."

"You're really good at it."

"Thanks, you're really good too." They smiled and continued skating and talking for a while. But then a question crossed Pit's mind. "Hey, where's Link?"

"Link?"

"Yeah," Pit tilted his head. "Does he ice skate?" Zelda looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Honestly, I don't know." Zelda brought gloved hand to her chin, still thinking. "Why don't you ask him? Look, there he is over there." She pointed across the lake.

"What's he doing under that tree all by himself?" Pit asked, following her finger and looking across the lake. They both skated over to the edge, closer to Link and they called his name when they got close enough. It took Link a minute or two until he got to the edge of the ice. "Geez Link," Pit said, when he got there, and he put his hands on his hips. "What are you doing over there all by yourself?"

"Nothing really." Link shrugged, it was the truth.

"Link, can you ice skate?" Zelda asked.

"Huh?"

"Yeah!" Pit flapped his wings excitedly. His winter jacket had holes for his wings to stick through. "Come skating with us Link!"

"It's really fun." Zelda smiled. Link mumbled something neither Zelda nor Pit could understand. "What?" Zelda asked after he finished, leaning a little closer so she could hear him.

"I can't ice skate." Link mumbled again. Pit and Zelda frowned, looking at each other.

"We could teach you." Zelda suggested.

"Yeah!" Pit agreed, giving his wings another excided flap. Link stared at them, giving them both disbelieving looks.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on!" Pit pleaded, his blue eyes sparkling. "Go get some ice skates!"

"But I-!"

"Go!" Both Zelda and Pit said at the same time, pointing in the direction of the mansion. Ten minutes later Link appeared back at the lake, a pair of ice skates in hand. Where he got them was of no important matter. Link soon had them strapped on and he stood at the edge of the lake, while Zelda and Pit waited for him.

"I don't know about this you guys…" Link said at the edge of the lake, staring at the frozen water uncertainly. But before he could object Zelda and Pit each grabbed one of Links hands, pulling him onto the ice. "W-whoa!" Link soon caught his balance, steadied himself, and allowed himself to be pulled around by Zelda and Pit.

"See, it's not that bad Link." Zelda said, her feet moving in repeating motions.

"I guess not." Link grumbled, not being to happy about the fact he was being tugged around the lake. Link heard Pit giggle a little as they began to pull him around.

This went on for about half an hour. After feeling he had skated enough Link left the ice and was now changing shoes, along with Zelda who had already took her skates off. Pit, however, was still on the ice along with Pikachu. Pikachu sat on top of Pit's head, while Pit had lifted them into the air. While Pit was flying above the lake, Pikachu waved down at Zelda, a smile on his face. Zelda waved back and she and Link watched as the two flew. Pit eventually descended closer to the ice, preparing to land. But when his ice skates touched the frozen water a dreaded cracking noise could be heard. Both Pit and Pikachu's eyes widened and they both gave yelps of surprise as they fell through the ice. Gasps of horror could be heard from the other Smashers' that had been skating and hanging around the lake. Water could now be seen in the hole that the two Smashers' had fallen through and small chunks of ice floated around in it. Suddenly Pit's head bobbed up from the water and he started coughing. Pikachu was still on top of his head, looking wet and soggy. Pit swam over to the ice, trying to get a grip on it, but it only broke causing them both to almost go under again. Link, who had been watching from the side, rushed towards the ice, his intentions obvious.

"Link, wait!" Zelda grabbed his arm pulling him back. "It's not safe!" Link stopped and looked back at her.

"Zelda's right Link!" The shout came from across the lake. Nana was getting off the ice, along with her brother Popo. "You could fall through the ice too!" Nana yelled at him.

"Well what am I supposed to do!?" Link growled, turning to Zelda. "We have to help them somehow!" He didn't like watching Pit and Pikachu swimming there, helpless and shivering. Pit was shaking violently and his wings trembled and Pikachu shook from a top Pit's head. Pit swam in place trying to keep his head above water.

"Go, Ivysaur!" The Smashers' turned to Red, to see that he had called one of his Pokemon out.

"_Ivysaur!" _Ivysaur greeted when he was let out of his Pokeball.

"Ivysaur," Red directed. "Use Vine Whip!" Red pointed to the hole in the lake where Pit and Pikachu had fallen in.

"_Ivy!" _Suddenly two vines appeared from the sides of Ivysaur and stretched out to the lake.

The vines went in the water and around Pit's torso, trying to pull him out. Ivysaur was able to pull them both out of the water, but his vines suddenly went limp, leaving Pit sitting on top of the ice. Luckily the ice only cracked slightly when he sat on it. Then, with determination on his face, Ivysaur tightened the vines again and continued pulling the two Smashers' closer and closer to the edge of the lake. Soon Pit and Pikachu were close enough to the edge so that Pit could crawl over to the snow covered ground. He collapsed when he reached solid ground.

"_Pika…" _Pikachu moaned and Zelda scoped the Pokemon up off of Pit's head. She unbuttoned her winter coat and then held the shivering Pokemon inside it for warmth.

"Y-yeah," Pit said, sitting up a little. "T-thanks Ivysaur… R-red…" Pit's teeth chattered when he talked and the angel shook because of his wet and soggy clothes. Link knelt down next to him.

"It was no problem." Red said, patting Ivysaur. "Good job." He told the Pokemon.

"_Ivy!" _Ivysaur smiled and then Red returned him to his Pokeball.

"We need to get them inside." Zelda said urgently and then glanced at Pit, who was still sitting and shivering on the ground. "Link, can you help Pit walk?" But Link did better than that. Link picked the angel up off the ground, holding him close. He turned to Zelda.

"Let's go." Link and Zelda rushed back to the Smash Mansion and a few Smashers' followed. Minutes later they were standing inside the Smash Mansion's Main Hall.

"Let's let them heat up by the fire." Zelda suggested and started towards the fireplace and Link followed.

A few couches and cushions sat around the fireplace, empty. Zelda walked over to the couch that was closest to the fireplace and set Pikachu down on it and then walked over to the fireplace. She began to place logs in it. After a second Link set Pit down on the couch as well and helped Zelda place logs in the fire. Pit picked Pikachu up and held the Pokemon in his lap, shivering and watching. Soon they had a fire going and you could feel the room heating up. Zelda looked at Pit and Pikachu, but the two were still shivering. She then noticed Red and Lucas, who had followed them inside after the incident.

"Lucas," Zelda said, grabbing the boy's attention. "Go get me some blankets, to warm them up." Lucas nodded and dashed off without a word. "Red," The Pokemon Trainer looked at her. "Go get Pit another pair of clothes; he'll never get warm if he stays in those wet ones."

"Okay." With a nod, Red dashed off too. Zelda walked over to where Pit and Pikachu were sitting. Link was sitting next to them both, a sympathetic look in his blue eyes.

"T-thanks you guy's," Pit said, shaking. "S-sorry we're so much trouble." Link noticed Pit's teeth were still chattering and that his lips were blue too.

"_Pika." _Pikachu agreed, shivering in Pit's lap.

"It's no problem," Zelda said, looking at the two shaking Smashers'. "Falling in the ice wasn't your fault."

"I guess s-so." Pit smiled.

"How about I get you guy's something warm to drink?" Zelda suggested, heading in the direction of the kitchen. "Hot chocolate sound good?"

"It does, thank you." Pit said and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Would you like some too Link?" Link blinked.

"Yes." Zelda smiled and the sound of her footsteps soon died as she walked away.

In at least under ten minutes, Pit and Pikachu found themselves much warmer. Lucas returned with some blankets for the two and Red returned with another pair of clothes for Pit, which he changed into immediately. As promised, Zelda brought some hot chocolate for them and she stayed and talked with them for a while until she had to take her leave. Other Smashers' came by to see how Pit and Pikachu were doing and talk a while. Link stayed with Pit and Pikachu the entire time. He had found himself a book to read and sat next to Pit the whole time, quietly reading. Link was now having small conversations with Pit, while Pikachu slept in Pit's lap.

"So what'd you think about ice skating today Link?" Pit asked, his eyes getting droopy from tiredness.

"It could have been better." Link coughed and then glanced at Pit, who was smiling a little.

"I think you did well for your first time."

"That's… not exactly what I'm talking about." Pit looked at Link. "Falling through the ice?"

"Oh, yeah." Pit leaned against the couch, ruffling his feathers a bit. He frowned. "It was scary."

"Hmmm?"

"Falling through the ice." Pit shivered, not from the cold, but from fear. "That's never happened to me before. I scared I wasn't going to be able to get out. I was scared that Pikachu and I were going to drown." Pit looked down at Pikachu, stroking the Pokemon's back. Pikachu stirred slightly in his sleep.

"I'm sorry." Link suddenly said quietly, looking away.

"Sorry? For what?" Pit cast Link a bewildered look.

"I wasn't able to do anything. I couldn't help you or Pikachu when you two fell through the ice." Link clenched one of his fists. He hated that feeling, the feeling of helplessness.

"Link…" Pit blinked at Link. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anybodies."

"Even so…" Link kept his eyes averted form Pit; he couldn't look the angel in the eyes. Link felt the couch shift beside him and then something rest on his shoulder. Link turned to see Pit's head resting on his shoulder.

"Thanks Link." The angel yawned, snuggling closer to the swordsman. Now it was Link's turn to look bewildered.

"For what?"

"For caring." Link blushed, moved closer to Pit, picked up his book, and continued reading while listening to the angel's soft breathing as he slept.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: So, yeah… just a little one shot idea I had in my mind for a while now. I finally decided to write it and I liked how it turned out. XD


End file.
